


Surprise

by April_Gabriella



Series: I'm Full of Emotion and So Are My Boys [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Gabriella/pseuds/April_Gabriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will gets a surprise, Hannibal does too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to have read The Sweetest Pain for this to make sense, but it would be cool if you did. ;)

One evening out of the blue Hannibal comes to Will while he is sitting on the couch and kneels quietly at his feet. Will looks down at him as Hannibal reaches out to take his hands. "What is it?" Will finds himself asking. 

"One of the most important elements in our partnership Will, is forgiveness. You have forgiven me for so much in our time together, for which I am eternally grateful. Your love and forgiveness are priceless to me. Is there forgiveness in your heart for me still?"

Will's stomach does a long, slow roll. "You... No... What?" Is all he can say because his brain has apparently forgotten how to form sentences and he's suddenly staring past Hannibal to their life flashing before his eyes. Killing the Dragon, their world inside that little house, their evenings in Retiro Park, the dogs, the house... It's all in live color as Hannibal goes on.

"Forgive me Will, but there is something I have not told you." He says quietly.

Will continues to stare in Hannibal's general direction for a long time before he replies, voice gone flat. "I see." 

"I know I promised never to keep anything from you but I hoped..."

"You hoped I would forgive you for lying to me?" Will interrupts, the anger boiling up fast. "For breaking your promise to me?" He tries to snatch his hands back but Hannibal doesn't let go. "For swearing on us and then doing it anyway? Let me go!"

"Will please, if you would..."

"What? What is it? What are you hiding?" Will is close to hysterics but he can't stop. "You said you would always be honest with me. You swore! You swore and I believed you!" 

In the face of Will's hurt and anger Hannibal looks surprised, of all things. "Will please listen to me. Let me explain..." 

"Explain?!" Will yells, "Explain how I trusted you to be honest with me and you lied anyway? Explain how I have given you every part of me there is to give, I _love_ you Hannibal, and you betrayed me anyway?!" 

Hannibal goes still and allows Will to jump up and put a lot of distance between them. He gets up from the floor to sit on the vacated couch and sighs heavily. A few times. "Will..." He looks solemnly down at his hands and despite his best efforts Will deflates a bit at the sight of a dejected Hannibal. He guesses maybe he can at least let Hannibal speak, for thirty seconds. "I must beg your forgiveness. I did not expect... I should not have done this. I'm sorry." He gets up slowly. "Please, if you will, bear with me for just a moment, I will explain everything."

Will stays where he is, arguing with himself. That Hannibal would betray him, after _everything_ , that his worse fear could be happening. But even as he thinks it his mind rebels against the idea, even though Hannibal just said it he still can't bring himself to believe it could be true. But if it is true, then he hopes Hannibal comes back with a knife to kill him before he has any real time to think about Hannibal betraying him now just as easily as he did then. About how he thought things were different between them now, but apparently to Hannibal they weren't. When Hannibal does come back Will numbly watches him walk toward him, knowing that if Hannibal wants to kill him, he won't bother resisting. But Hannibal is not preparing to kill him, there's no knife in his hand, but there is a big box the color of Will's eyes with holes poked all around it. 

"Please forgive me Will. I had no idea you would react this way." Hannibal says as he puts the box on the desk, close to where Will is standing. "I wanted to surprise you, but I should have known better." Will can hear the whimpers coming from the box and knows what's inside. Tears well up in his eyes as he lifts the lid and sees two shining white puppies begging to be freed. "They are purebred American Eskimo. It took weeks and a small fortune to have them imported. I kept it from you because I thought it would be nicer to surprise you." 

Will drops the lid on the floor, crushes Hannibal to him, and cries. The completely overwhelming _relief_ flooding through him drowns out everything else and he has no idea how long he buries himself in Hannibal's arms and sobs. "I thought..." He whimpers when the worst has passed and he is able to control his breathing again.

"It's my fault." Hannibal hushes him, running soothing hands over his back. "There were a thousand ways I could have done this, and _perhaps_ there was some dark humor involved on my part, but I truly didn't know you would be so upset."

 _"_ I thought you betrayed me Hannibal. You swore on us and then told me you broke that vow." Will argues clutching him tighter. "I was hoping you were coming back with a knife to kill me so I wouldn't have to live with that." 

"I would never kill you Will, suicide is the enemy." Hannibal murmurs cradling Will in his arms. 

"Thank you for the puppies, they're beautiful." Will says after a while, grateful to be in Hannibal's arms and vowing to never take one moment of this life for granted.   

Hannibal pulls away to kiss the tear tracks on Will's face. "My Will. My love. After all this time, you still believe that I could betray you?"

"You _told_ me you broke your promise to me Hannibal. I was just going off of what you said." 

"Pointed deflection." 

"I believed you when you spoke, I do that now." Will sighs. "I don't _expect_ you to betray me." He pauses to press a soft kiss to Hannibal's lips. "I don't. But you told me you did so I reacted to that." He looks at Hannibal with red-rimmed eyes. "Don't do that again. I still remember Jack's phone number you know."

"Threatening to tell Uncle Jack on me if I misbehave?" Hannibal teases with a cautious smile. "I guess I'll have to be a good boy from now on won't I?" He says taking Will in his arms again.

Will smiles. "Not all the time. I like it when you're a bad boy too. As long as you're being bad with me." 

"I shall not forget it." Hannibal murmurs pressing him close.

"You better not." Will quips, making sure the levity is heard in his voice, and is silently amused when Hannibal lets him have the last word.

There are many who believe Hannibal to be the devil, but Hannibal is no devil. Will doubts the devil would worship so happily at a mortal man's feet.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I couldn't let my boys go and decided that a series was in order because I don't actually want to stop writing about this particular Will and Hannibal. Some will be like this, some longer, maybe some shorter, we'll see. They won't be in any kind of order though, of that I'm sure. Let's think of them as snapshots of their life together. 
> 
> This came about because of that Take 5 Minutes and Write a Drabble thing on tumblr. I came up with a different, shorter version of this, but then I started thinking about how my Will would react to that and this is what I came up with. I hope you like!


End file.
